


Nostalgia

by eleven9



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, he's sappy asf, jj is not as annoying, sets a year after Rostelecom Cup, super fluffy, this is fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 22:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8942809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleven9/pseuds/eleven9
Summary: In winter, Jean and Seung-gil reminisces old memories as they cuddle up for warmth.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This has been a draft for a month and I thought I should finish it, yes that's how long I have been a jjseung trash. I should warn you that this fic is super sappy like I'm a really sappy person and I'm not sorry at all. 
> 
>  
> 
> ALSO JJSEUNG IS REAL! (seen some spoilers on twitter oops)

  Jean interlocked his calloused fingers with the soft black locks of his boyfriend, who's deep in slumber. Upon seeing the peaceful look on Seung-gil, Jean couldn't help but to sport a sheepish grin as he could still remember their childish banters and silly debates on whether Yuuri is in love with his coach or not. It was the start of their relationship actually. Jean had always been the fashionista one while Seung-gil would be the epitome of walking fashion disaster. Jean had always been the rather expressive one while Seung-gil would be the passive one. Jean had always been everything Seung-gil isn't while Seung-gil was everything Jean isn't. The two were complete opposites but that was also the reason why they are here now. In Jean's private suit, the two were cuddling on a two seat fabricated sofa.

 

  Seung-gil laid his head on Jean's broad chest while Jean intently looking at his beautiful lover with his arms around the petite male. Jean couldn't help but to get nostalgic as he's drowning with sleepiness. All of the sweet and painful moments the couple shared together. Jean remembered the first time they met. It was during the Rostelecom Cup, Jean was warming up for the short program and it was then he laid his eyes on the black-haired beauty. It took him a while to knock himself out of his reverie and talking to the beauty was another task he couldn't even accomplish without a couple of strained breathing. It was a weird and peculiar feeling for the 19 year old Canadian. He was always the type to approach any living beauty he sees within seconds.

 

   Jean stifled a small laugh, causing his chest to move upwards which reaches an outcome of the awakening of his lover. Seung-gil nuzzled closer to Jean's chest; a little too obsessed with the alluring warmth of the other.  It was snowing and freezing outside so the couple decided to cancel their date plans since Seung-gil was prone to the cold. Jean remembered how flabbergasted he was at that seemingly normal fact. Seung-gil was in fact the coldest man he ever met but somehow the cold man himself does not deal well with the cold. It was as if he was denying his own roots. 

 

  "Babe, are you okay? I could get us blankets in case the cold still bothers you." Jean caressed Seung-gil's sensitive neck. The latter shivered partially from the threatening cold and partially from the gentle touches of his boyfriend. ''Jean, you know I'm sensitive there, so please refrain yourself and I do need some blankets but I don't want you to get up.'' It took all of Jean's will to not coo at Seung-gil demands. Despite being older, Seung-gil has unexpectedly been the rather childish one. It was one of the mysteries Jean hadn't solved yet.  Jean pecked Seung-gil's forehead a couple of times and Seung-gil lightly giggled at the ticklish intrusion.

 

  ''You're cute and beautiful, Lee Seung-gil. You're a wonderful person, love. I love you.'' Jean left a lingering peck on the latter’s cheek. ''Jean, why are you being extra cheesy today? And love you back, idiot.'' Seung-gil lifted his head up to look his boyfriend in the eye. With the light shades of pink on Seung-gil's cheeks, Jean questioned what he had done to deserve such a wonderful human by his side. ''You know, this reminds me of something. Remember that time where you chased after me at the airport?'' Seung-gil said as he playfully tugged Jean's sweater.

 

  Jean sweated nervously despite the chilling temperature surrounding them. It was pathetic of Jean-Jacques Leroy, a ladies man to the boot, to do something so sappy like chasing after your other half despite the fact that you're supposed to ride the plane back to Canada. Jean ignored his coach's yelling and his bodyguard's useless effort to hold him down. He charged straight towards the Korean skater that piqued his interest at the very moment he first laid his eyes on him.

 

  Seung-gil was just listening to music from his phone while he waited for his flight until an anonymous tapped his shoulder. The man flinched at the sudden intrusion thus earning a light husky chuckle from the anonymous man, which Seung-gil can confirm. He'd decided that the man simply slipped his hand while talking to his friend or something so Seung-gil ignored the rather rude intrusion. Another tap as Seung-gil raise the volume on his phone. Seung-gil simply ignored it once again. Another tap and another. Seung-gil heaved out a length, angry sigh as he unplugs his earbuds. ''What is it?'' He asked with his iconic monotone, cold voice as he turned to glare at the peace disturber.

 

  His eyes met a pair of dark blue eyes. He scanned the familiar man upon him. Seung-gil knew this man. The Canadian skater who seems to get girls with just a simple snap of a finger. The very loud and odd Canadian skater. The Canadian skater who managed to beat him. Seung-gil almost scowled at the thought that the man probably only wanted to rub salt to his 'wounds'. ''Um, you're Lee Seung-gil, right?'' Jean inwardly face palmed himself at the rather stupid question that slipped out of his mouth. Seung-gil stared at him as if he was indicating something, a message where Jean didn't understood back then. Apparently, the Korean skater had labelled the younger man upon him as 'stupid'.  ''Yeah, of course, why was I even asking that?'' Jean rubbed the back of his neck as shades of pink started to colour his tan face.

 

  Seung-gil cursed, softly, under his breath. Not only was this Canadian skater was stupid but he was rather exasperating. To the former, Jean-Jacques Leroy is as equal as those pesky mosquitoes at his average apartment. Seung-gil was about to turn to his back towards the younger boy but then his left shoulder was roughly pulled back; almost tumbling him off his seat. ''What the he-''

 

  ''Please hear me out! Um, I think you're beautiful!'' Jean stared deep into Seung-gil's eyes as if the message he's conveying can only be conveyed through eye contact. Despite the fuming flares lurking in Seung-gil's eyes, Jean toughened himself up simply because he's King JJ and nothing scares King JJ except maybe Seung-gil's rejection. ''And-and, I would like to know your number please!'' Jean had also taken it upon himself to look very much decent so he bowed in 90° angle. He had researched beforehand the cultures and traditions of Koreans. That was how much desperate Jean is. A person could tell him that he's way too infatuated with Seung-gil and the man would _gladly_ take it as a compliment.

 

  On the other hand, Seung-gil was doing flips in his stomach, that is. The fact that this man just called him 'beautiful' was another thing and the fact that this ladies’ man wanted his number and acting rather desperately for it made his stomach churned in an odd way. The world seemed to stop for a while for the both of them as they continued to get lost in each other’s gazes; each with different motives. Seung-gil was desperate to know this boy's true motive. He couldn't be this desperate for it because Seung-gil wasn't a rich person to start with and he certainly does not have the looks. Before the Korean could suggest theories to himself, his damned mouth had just decided to betray him. Seung-gil awkwardly mumbled his number out a little too soft but enough just for Jean to hear it perfectly.

 

  Jean broke into a sheepish smile as he imprinted the number in his head; never to be forgotten ever since.

 

  Ever since then, Jean had frequently called or sent simple, short texts to Seung-gil. The Canadian skater was keen on not disturbing Seung-gil with his daily routine so he took in account of the time in Korea. It was really hard at first and it did a disastrous impact on Jean’s sleeping schedule. When Jean wanted to call Seung-gil at a time where he presumed that the latter was having a lunch, it was midnight in Canada and being quite the catch, Jean really needed the beauty sleep but he’d implanted the belief that _anything is worth it_ for Seung-gil.

 

  ‘’I couldn’t believe how we got from _that_ to _this_.’’ Seung-gil leaned his back further to Jean’s chest. ‘’It feels awkward to think that I acted so arrogant and indifferent to you back then.’’ Seung-gil clasped his hand with Jean’s. ‘’I feel like it’s a need to say sorry.’’ The serene, quiet environment around them fills the short silence for a while before Jean started to leave small pecks everywhere on Seung-gil’s nape. ‘’You don’t need to, babe. I love that side of you. It was worth the conquest anyways. Plus, I get to learn few Korean phrases to woo you and it worked, didn’t it?’’  Jean snickered and his breath fanned Seung-gil’s cold ear.

 

  Seung-gil reached to kiss Jean’s cheek and both of his hands reached to squeeze Jean’s cheeks. The contrast in the difference of their skin tone somehow made Seung-gil smiled. ‘’Hate to admit it but it sure did. You were so keen on wooing me.’’ Seung-gil laughed so hard that it made his almost invisible dimples appeared. Little did he know, Jean was praying and blessing inwardly at his ability to make Seung-gil, the cold man, to laugh that hard. It amplified Jean’s joy at the thought that he might be the only one besides Seung-gil’s family to see him this way. Jean closed the small distance between them to let their forehead touch.

 

  When their eyes met, each conveyed the same thoughts and feelings underneath. _Longing and loving_. ‘’I don’t know what would happen if I hadn’t met you. My parallel self is suffering really badly, that’s for sure.’’ Jean guffawed at the thought of another version of him all depressed. Seung-gil smiled at the radiating aura of joy from his lover. ‘’You probably wouldn’t be as sappy as you are right now.’’

 

  One could tell at a glance that the two were lost in their own universe. It was as if flowers and sparkles were circling around them, intensifying the suffocating lovey-dovey aura.

 

  ‘’Yet, you still love me anyways.’’ Jean grinned as if he’d just won an argument. His conquest for Seung-gil was a success and it took him a handful amount of effort to still himself down from shouting that he succeeded from his balcony. Seung-gil wrapped his arms around Jean’s neck and smiled; an alluring one at that. ‘’Yeah, I love you. Now let’s continue cuddling, I’m cold.’’

 

  Jean closed his eyes as he started to feel all warm and fuzzy inside and out. He fell deep into a slumber as soon as Seung-gil let out few soft snores in between his shoulders.

 

  ‘ _I have found the one whom my soul loves_.’

**Author's Note:**

> Any kind of feedback is greatly appreciated! Pardon my grammar mistakes and horrible writing lol 
> 
>  
> 
> ALSO 
> 
>  
> 
> JJSEUNG IS REAL AHAHAHA,


End file.
